A Taste of Philly DISCONTINUED
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Yami, Yami Bakura, and Bakura go on a trip to Philly? Complete chaos. The four run into gangs, gun fights, and more as they all get a taste of Philly. DISCONTINUED! Nothing in the summary happens.
1. Chapter 1

Yami's Girl 117- Hey, it's me. I am writting another fic.

Yami Bakura-(sarcastically) No, I would have never guessed.

Yami- Shut up, Tomb Robber.

Yami's Girl 117- 3(hugs Yami) Oh Yami! Thank you!

Yami Bakura- Ew. Teenage love.

Yami's Girl 117- Leave. Just leave. Now.

Yami Bakura- But-

Yami's Girl- Just go!

Yami Bakura- Fine, I'll be good.

Yami- Oh, Guess what, we found out my ancient name! It's Atem.

Yami's Girl- Funny, I always thought it was Atemu.

Yami- It probably is, but you know those dubbers, always making the show the opposite of how it's supposed to be.

Yami's Girl- I know! I mean come on, do they think we are stupid? We all know that Pegasus's henchmen are supposed to be holding guns, not pointing fingers. In the manga, Kaiba broke the one guy's finger before he kicked him out of the helicopter.

Yami- I saw that. I told him that he should find himself a safe house or a relative close by. Also that he should lay low for a while because he is probably wanted for murder.

Yami Bakura-(thinking) Oh great, now they are taking lines from Anchorman. What's next, they'll be singing Afternoon Delight.

Yami and Yami's Girl- _Skyrockets in flight, Afternoon Delight. Aaaaafternoon Delight._

Yami Bakura- (thinking) get me out of here.

Yami's Girl- But Yami, I don't want you to change your name.

Yami-Fine, but I still want to be called Atem **sometimes**.

Yami's Girl- Okay, _Atem, _do the disclaimer.

Yami- Um...Yami's-wait, my_ old _nameis still in front of my line.

Yami's Girl- So?

Yami-oO It is Atem speaking, not Yami.

Yami's Girl- Fine.

Atem-

Yami's Girl- Is that better?

Atem- Much. Yami's Girl 117 doesn't own YGO, Philadelphia, H-town(short for Havertown), Anchorman, or anything else.

Yami Bakura- THANK GOD!

Yami- Leave. Just go. Now.

Yami Bakura- Fine, I'll be good.

Yami and Yami's Girl-_ Afternoon Delight._

Important- I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories. I got in trouble and I wasn't allowed to use the computer for a little while there. I was very upset that no Yami fan girls left a review stating what they proudly are. **I'm a Yami fan girl, and I'm darn proud of it.** I mean come on, people don't realize, if he were a real person, he would be very hot. So I will dedicate the first chapter of my story to all of the Yami fan girls. Just copy the bold printed letters above, paste it on a review, and send it to me, please. Next chapter will be dedicated to all of those Yami Bakura fan girls out there.

Yami Bakura- (whispering) on three. 1...2...3!

Yami and Yami Bakura-(yelling) Woo who! Spring Break. (they flash everyone and run around).

Yami's Girl-(drooling)

A/N- I am doing this new thing. Instead of quotation marks, the words will be **bold**. I know, it is grammatically incorrect, and I just want to kill myself, but it is easier. Also I hope I am not discriminating anyone with this story. I was born in Philly, I lived there for a little bit, but I moved to the suburbs.

A Taste of Philly.

**_Chapter 1-_**Complaints and Germs.

**I don't want to!** A voice came from the back of the car.

**Well too bad. You have to! **Said another voice from the front. As the first speaker from the back leaned forward, it turned out to be Yami Bakura.

**How about if we go, I can kill the Pharaoh!** He said with a smirk on his face.

**Don't even think about it!** Yami replied, pushing Yami Bakura out of the way.

The two started to bicker. **Don't you touch me./I can push you if I want./ Just cause you're a king doesn't mean you are better than me./ No, it doesn't. Even if I wasn't a king, I would still be better than you! **Yami Bakura stared at Yami. He was a bout to strike him when Bakura said from the front **Don't make me stop this care, people!**

**Please do!** Yami Bakura said to him.

Then Yugi turned around and said **Um, you don't even know where we are going, and you're complaining that you don't want to go.**

Yami Bakura looked at him and replied** So what if I don't. I probably won't like it anyway!**

**Remember, **Yami began, **when you did that gay "I'm a Tomb Robber" getto, me bashing rap?**

**Yeah? **Yami Bakura replied.

**Um, well where we are going, there are people like that!** Yami said back to him.

After YAmi told Yami Bakura that, he stopped complaining. Apparently, the young(?) Tomb Robber had a thing for gangsters.

Then Bakura pulled over into a gas station. **I'm gonna get directions. Yugi, you fill up te gas tank.** He said as he opened the car door.

**I'll be back, **Yami started, **I have to use the restroom.**

**Pharaoh, you have to many manners and your grammar is perfect.** Yami Bakura said as he followed Yami out. **Or as we say it in the hood "Yo king, youse got a lot of dem manners and yo grammar be perfect.**

**What do you want? **Yami said to his fellow Egyptian in a tired, annoyed voice.

The Tomb Robber looked at him and said **Maybe I have to drain the snake too. **And with that he walked to the bathroom.

When they were both in, either the toilet was clogged, the urinal had fungus, or it was being occupied. Yami waited patiently for a vacant facility to relieve himself, where as Yami Bakura just "went" where he felt like. After, Yami washed his hands, dried them, turned to Yami Bakura and asked **Aren't you going to wash your filthy, germ ridden hands?**

**Uh... no. **He replied. **Now if you don't mind, I need to change.**

**Oh I do mind. **Yami mumbled as he left the teen and went to the car.

**Yugi, please tell me you remembered the disinfectant?** Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and gave Yami a funny look. **No. Why do you need it?**

Yami looked over at the bathroom and then back to Yugi.

**Oh. **Yugi started. **He forgot to wash his hands again. Am I right?**

YAmi nodded his head and said **Honestly, what kind of person doesn't wash their hands after they have went to the bathroom?**

**Oh. I can answer that. **Yugi said sarcastically. **A sick, disgusting pig!**

Yami just looked at Yugi. **But not only did he refuse to wash, he got changed in there. And now I have to sit next to him for the rest of the car ride, then all the germs will get onto me, then I'll become sick, put into the hospital, and our vacation will be ruined.** Yami said catching his breath. **And only God knows when he took a shower last.**

Well, I hope you liked it. I can't believe YGO! is ending this Saturday, June 10th. It really upsets me that my favorite character is leaving forever. (sorry if I spoiled anything, but I never did say who exactly my favorite character is.) Oh yeah. I give a shout out to my friend Katie. Tody, 6/6/06, is her b-day. We called her Satin all day. (For those who don't know, 666 is the devil's number.) God bless you all+Jesus, Mary, Joseph+ Immaculate Heart of Mary, Pray for us.

Bye

Yami's Girl 117


	2. I am so sorry

This is a horrible, horrible idea for a fic. I was 14 when I wrote it. I'm sorry to you 2 reviewers who have been waiting 4 years to read the next chapter. Unfortunately, it is never coming.

I am leaving it up, however, so my fans may read it and see how much my writing has improved since then.

Sorry,

YG


End file.
